When You Are Gone
by Destination's d e s t i n y
Summary: I always thought that you will never leave me. Then why, why did you lied to me. Read to find out the pairing. Song fic to Avril Lavigne's When You Are Gone.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Winx Club!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I sat on the green grass and the wind swept through my hairs. I sat there as if there was nobody in around me. Why, why did you do such a thing to me? Didn't you say that I was your only love? Then why, why did you leave me alone in this world? Someone told me that the one you love will never come back, because they are never gone. If it was true, then why did you never come back? I already accepted the bitter truth that you are gone but some part of me still complains that why you never came back. Was it something I said or something I did? How I wish that this winds takes me away from this place where there are so many painful memories. Just as the wind is gone and it never comes back. So tell me are you the wind which went and never came back.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd_

_Need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

The way you used to touch me. The way you used to take me in your arms. The way you would sneak behind me and whisper in my ear. The way you used to carry me by my waist and used to spin me around and all I would do was laugh, smile and blush. I never knew that yours actions will become a part of my life. I am pleading you to come back. My skin is thirsty for your touch. It needs your arms to protect it. My ears need to listen to your voice even only once. Is it so much that I am asking for?

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

You gave me a new life. You told me that I am not alone. All my life I was lonely. I always wanted for someone to come and free me from this biting loneliness. And when I lost hope, I met you. I couldn't believe that the wish of my life has come true. You showed me a new life and when I started to live, you were gone. You were the sole reason that I started to enjoy my life. But now you also gave the loneliness like everyone else.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

I never mind what others did to me because I knew that are not the one who care for me. It was you all the time who cared. You saved me from any danger in the world. I still remember the night when you said, "I will always protect my Angel," Now come here and see that your angel needs protection. She needs shelter in you arms. When I used to come take your clothes, you would hide beneath them and you used to surprise me and kiss me. The kiss which assured me that you are with me. I am still rummaging your clothes so that I could find you and reassure myself that you still are with me.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left_

_They lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

I cry all the night. I cry for you affection. I need you loving arms so that I could sleep well. These soft beds are like rock to me without you. All of your sweet things and loving letters. You knew we could stay connected through phone but you still wrote letters to me and in every letter there was a heart. You said that we can lose our phones but we will never ever lose these letters. I fought with you about them and told you to never write them. I said that I threw them away but I always kept them safe. They were like the most precious treasure to me. Come back so I could show all the replies of those letters which I never gave to you.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah, yeahhh_

All the things which I hated, I started loving them just for you. I knew that the things you like can never be bad. I had blind trust on you. I trusted every word you said. I also trusted you when you said that you will never leave me. But you lied to me. You left every one in this world. You are gone from this world forever. Even just for a moment I want to touch you just for one more time. I want to see your smiling face just once more.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

And there you stood, smiling like nothing ever happened. I know it's an illusion but it still attracted me. I stood up and walked towards it. The same gentleness and the same spirit which gave always assured me. Your smile, it gives me a hope to live on. All is the same, nothing has changed. That's how you feel. But for me, it will all be over again when you will go again. Just please say something before you go and give me a little hope. _"I was never gone, because I was always living in your heart," _you said and you walked through me just like the wind but when you passed through my heart, I was assured again that you will live on in my heart. I turned back to see the way you were going. You smiled at me for the last time and disappeared. A tear escaped my eyes.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

"Brandon…….."

"**When You Are Gone" by Avril Lavigne.**

**Well here it is. Sorry if I didn't tell you the characters until the end but that's what makes it fun to read. Yes it was Stella and Brandon. Brandon dies and it's Stella's POV. Please review me about the story. Tell me if you liked it or not. It wasn't much but I devoted full two hours just to make it worth reading. **


End file.
